My so called life by Amy Dumas
by Anikathepen
Summary: Amy Dumas is in high school with her best (and boy-crazy) friend Trish. Trish has every boy in school after her and Amy doesn't get a second look. Until Matt Hardy joins the school...
1. life really sucks sometimes

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zero. The sum of 1 and -1! Lalalalalalalalalallalalalalala  
  
Authors note: This isn't in accordance with history. It's completely made up!  
  
Characters: Amy Dumas-Lita  
  
Matt Hardy-Matt Hardy  
  
Jeff Hardy-Jeff Hardy  
  
Adam Copeland-Edge  
  
Jason Reso-Christian  
  
Trish- Trish Stratus  
  
And some other people.  
  
***************  
  
Amy's POV  
  
**************  
  
Life really sucks sometimes ya know? Especially when you're 15, In high school and with no love life. This is what my life is like about now. BORING. I wish I had a boyfriend! Like that'll ever happen to me with my best friend Trish hanging around.  
  
It's not like she does it on purpose. She can't help being prettier than me and having loads of boys crazy on her. We go way back. We've been friends since the beginning of first grade when we still thought boys were stupid and had cooties, we sat next to each other in Maths and I used to let her copy my work. After that she decided I was worth having as a friend.  
  
Around eighth grade Trish started turning into up a BABE. I'm talking heart shaped face, great figure and shampoo commercial hair. Boys turned there heads when she walked past. GIRLS turned their heads when she walked past. She had boys asking her out twice a week. Did this make her happy? GET REAL! Nothing can make Trish happy.  
  
Trish complains to me about EVERYTHING. Her parents (who think she's great and give her everything she wants.) Boys (who think the sun shines out of her butt) and School (she's a straight A student!) She rings me up every night and makes my mum go crazy when she can't get on the phone. Then Moans ALL day at school. Nothing EVER made Trish happy.  
  
I have LOADS of homework to do! I have to read the first chapter of Wuthering heights. Then write essays for French and Maths. Life REALLY sucks sometimes ya know?  
  
********************  
  
The Next day at school.  
  
*******************  
  
First period. English. Mr Green was writing on the blackboard when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" he chirped. The Boy came into the classroom. "Ah! it's you!" Mr Green said "Everyone, this is Matt! Please be nice to him as he's new. It's not easy being the new kid!"  
  
No it isn't. I thought. Especially when the teacher drags you up in front of twenty eight total strangers and makes you sound like a complete idiot. I looked at the New boy. He was GORGEOUS! Dark curly hair, deep brown eyes and great physique. It was lust at first sight.  
  
"Sit down! Sit down" squawked Mr. Green. I held my breath. The only free place was next to me and Trish. Matt sat next to me and smiled  
  
"Hi, I'm Matt"  
  
"Amy." I replied. "OW!" Trish had just elbowed me. Hard. "And this is Trish!" I gasped. Trish batted her eyes at Matt who was staring at her the way all boys do. Dazzled. I groaned to myself. Like sucks!  
  
*************  
  
What do you think so far? FEEDBACK! Review please! Please review if you:  
  
A) Loved my fic  
  
B) Think my fic is an insult to all fanfiction.  
  
Own a Blue wonderbra  
  
D) Hate toasted products  
  
E) Want to marry any of the following: Gareth Gates  
  
Duncan from Blue  
  
Robbie Williams  
  
Enrique Inglasius  
  
Anthony from blue  
  
Lee from blue  
  
Simon from Blue  
  
David Boreanaz (That's Angel to all you Buffy fans)  
  
Or Matt/Jeff Hardy from WWE  
  
F) Are bored and can think of nothing better to do  
  
G) Don't know who you are  
  
H) Like fried fish  
  
I) Don't know how to review  
  
J) Can't be bothered to read the rest of this list  
  
K) Think this list is too long  
  
L) Think this list is much too long and a bit pointless  
  
M) Have ever heard the phrase "purple monkey dishwasher"  
  
N) Are drunk  
  
O) knurd erA  
  
P) Can read things backwards  
  
Q) sdrawrof dear t'naC  
  
R) Think we're crazy  
  
S) Ar A Disslexic pursun  
  
T) Think coconuts are funny  
  
U) Like mashed bananas  
  
V) Don't think  
  
W) Aime parler de francais  
  
X) Agree with me that it IS possible to have a bin on the ceiling (and that it is perfects sensible)  
  
Y) Spel fings fonet-tically  
  
Z) Like monkeys  
  
Z2) Want to review solely to point out there is no such letter as Z2 


	2. life really really sucks sometimes

Author's note: Just for the purposes of this story, Matt and Jeff are twins (I had to put them in the same grade) And all this takes place in Florida. Oh and all the teachers are from my school. Mr green is my head of house!  
  
Ten minutes later Mr. Green told us to get out our copies of Wuthering heights and I saw matt looking bewildered. I nudged him and indicated my copy of the book smiling.  
  
"We can share." Matt smiled back at me.  
  
"Thanks" he said and moved his chair closer to mine so that he could read over my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of Trish out of the corner of my eye. She was SEETHING! Feeling slightly guilty, I looked meekly back to the adventures of Cathy and Heathcliff. Then a realisation hit me. I didn't have to feel guilty! Matt wasn't Trish's Boyfriend. (Well, not yet anyway.) With that I smiled to myself and moved closer to Matt.  
  
************  
  
End of Lesson  
  
***********  
  
Trish had stormed off without talking to me after English so Matt offered to walk to Biology with me. I found out that he was from Cameron, North Carolina and had a zany brother called Jeff who had purple hair. We have to sit in alphabetical order in Biology. I'm Amy Dumas so I sit next to the girl who lives next door to me and who I walk to school with, Daisy Rose Danesh. (honestly, her parents own the local florist!) Matt is Matt Hardy so he was sitting further back, next to his Zany Brother who, as I checked, really DID have purple hair! Trish is Trish Stratus so she sits at the back of the class.  
  
"Hi" I said to Daisy as I sat down.  
  
"Hi Amy." She said. "How are you! How are you doing? Wait, that's the same thing isn't it! Or is it? Because what you're doing is different to how you are and. . . . ." I let my thoughts wander. People think I talk a lot until they meet Daisy. Most people avoid talking to her but I don't mind her. The trick is to ignore most of what she says. My brain went into orbit, flew around Jupiter and just got back in time to hear Daisy say, "So how's Trish?"  
  
"Not talking to me." I say. I can't help but notice a slight smile tug at Daisy's features. She can't stand Trish, ever since I've known them both (Kindergarten) Daisy has been trying to be my best friend but Trish wouldn't let her join our select twosome. I know that Daisy always hopes that I'll fall out with Trish and be her best friend instead.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Spoke three words to a boy she likes." Daisy burst out laughing.  
  
"That's IT?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Then Ms Sanderson walked in and we got our books out. Ms Sanderson got out her register.  
  
"Luke Bannon?"  
  
"Miss!"  
  
"Holly Binion?"  
  
"Miss!"  
  
"Chloe Richards?"  
  
No answer  
  
"CHLOE STOP WRITING IN THAT DAMN NOTEBOOK AND PAY ATTENTION NOW!"  
  
Chloe went red and shut her notebook.  
  
"Nikki Couldroy"  
  
No answer  
  
"Nikki?"  
  
Still no answer  
  
The door swung open and Nikki ran in. ms Sanderson glared at her.  
  
"Anika? It's 10:08!"  
  
"Oh Good I'm on time!" Said Nikki walking to her seat and sitting down. I grinned. Nikki knows perfectly well that ms Sanderson doesn't consider 10:08 'on time' only Nikki is the Headmasters daughter and can get away with it. Nikki saw me looking at her and grinned sitting down next to Trish, who immediately moved to the other side of the desk. I sighed. Nikki is someone else who I'd like to be friends with if it wasn't for Trish. Not GOOD friends, Nikki and I are complete opposites. Mrs Sanderson finished calling the register and looked around the room.  
  
" Ok, who did the research last night?"  
  
I reached into my bag for my research, grinning in the knowledge that Trish always gets me to photocopy my research and give her a copy. She had no homework to hand in! I suddenly felt guilty as I always did when I argued with Trish. I felt guilty because in 4th grade, my class formed a huge 'anti-Amy' campaign and Trish was the only one who stuck by me. Because of that I've probably let her get away with more than I should have in our friendship. Oh well.  
  
I got out my research and Ms Sanderson started on one of her renowned boring monologues and I drifted into my own thoughts. About Matt 'to gorgeous for his own good' Hardy. Mmmm I just hope Trish wouldn't snare him like she had every other crush I'd had since 4th grade.  
  
Life really really sucks sometimes. 


	3. Life can suprise you sometimes

Author's note: EVERYONE GO READ ORIYELLE'S FIC IT IS HER FIRST WRESTLING ONE SO SHE NEEDS LOTS OF SUPPORT! Oh God I LOVE this story! I really enjoy writing it so expect it to be a looooooooooooong fic! Ok who watched Raw-X? Hands up! I think that the best couple award should have been Matt and Lita! I was also wondering why, If he's getting an award, the Rock couldn't be bothered to show or even do a live feed! Oh wait I forgot, the Rock is better than the WWE now he's gone off to Hollywood! And Mr. McMahon making fun of Austin? Yeah Austin made a really stupid mistake! But we all make stupid mistakes in our lives! Do we really need to have our noses rubbed in it for all eternity? Ah well enough of my complaining and on with the story!  
  
"Have you heard about the new boy?" Asked Daisy as we were packing up for Lunch.  
  
"Matt Hardy?"  
  
"Yeah him, Kazza said he was gorgeous! She said that he was Southern too! Or was it Oriyelle who said that? No it was definitely Kazza because.."  
  
My brain whizzed down the I-41, stopped at McDonalds, Had a Big Mac and Medium fries with TWO Mcflurries and sped back in time to hear Daisy say. "So is he?"  
  
"What? Good-looking or Southern?" I asked.  
  
"Good-looking! I don't care if he's southern! Well some people find that a turn-on don't they."  
  
Luckily, Matt coming over saved me from brain-melt syndrome caused by Daisy's waffling.  
  
"Hi, um. I, well I don't want to impose or anything but can I eat lunch with you? I don't really know anyone else."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" I tried to sound casual but my insides were doing the happy dance.  
  
"Great!" He turned and left leaving Daisy Gawking after him.  
  
"Wow! She was right then!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kazza. She said he was southern."  
  
Someday there will be hope for you Daisy but not this planet and not this incarnation.  
  
***************  
  
Lunch time.  
  
***************  
  
I met Matt outside the canteen. He asked if minded if his insane brother joined us and I said I didn't so we went to look for him. We eventually found him. Or rather our feet found him. We rounded a corner and nearly tripped over Jeff and some blonde girl kissing.  
  
"Jeff!" groaned Matt.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You've been here 3 hours and already found yourself a girlfriend?"  
  
Jeff shrugged then looked at me. "Hi" he said extending his hand. "I'm Jeff."  
  
"I'm Amy." I looked at the blonde girl who Jeff had his arm around. "CHLOE!" It was Chloe from Biology.  
  
"Hi" she said meekly.  
  
"Well come on all of you," said Matt. "Or we'll never find a table."  
  
***************  
  
We did find a table in the end and I, Matt, Jeff, Daisy and Chloe all sat around it. Suddenly Trish rushed up to us.  
  
"Amy! There you are! Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"  
  
Looks like the fight was over. Just as they always were when Trish was bored, Lonely or wanted something. Trish talked and flirted all through Lunch until she, Matt and Jeff left for their next lesson, Maths. Chloe, Daisy and I had maths as well but the teacher was ill so they had given us a free period. It turned out to be good that they had, as we were the first ones to see this. A notice put up on the board as we chatted.  
  
"CALLING ALL ACTOR'S! The school production Of 'Twelfth Night' Is commencing. Auditions at 3:30 today After school"  
  
"I might go in for that" Said Chloe.  
  
"Me too." I said.  
  
"Sounds like fun" agreed Daisy.  
  
If only we'd known!  
  
Life can surprise you sometimes ya know? 


	4. Life can kick give violent twists someti...

Author's note: Happy Birthday to me! It's my birthday on Sunday Yay me! And so I am feeling like spreading good will! The auditions are this chapter and anyone who wishes me a happy birthday gets their name on the cast list NEXT chapter. YOU get to be a character in MY play! YAY ME!  
  
************  
  
Library, free period  
  
************  
  
After we'd told Trish about the School Production she looked at us as if we were crazy.  
  
"But it's theatre Trish! Glamour!" I tried to change her mind.  
  
"You loser's can go if you want, I already HAVE a life!"  
  
Watching her back as she walked away from us, Daisy said "That girl is just all give."  
  
************  
  
Auditions, after school.  
  
************  
  
"What's Twelfth Night about anyway?" Asked Chloe as we walked into the drama hall.  
  
"It goes like this," I told her. "Viola loves Orsino, Orsino loves Olivia, Olivia loves Caesario, Caesario is Viola dressed as a bloke,"  
  
"YOU'RE KIDDING!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"I didn't know they HAD transvestites in Shakespeare's time! Well, all the men wore tights didn't they?"  
  
I hit her upside the head with my copy of Twelfth Night. "It's a disguise dummy!"  
  
"Why's she in disguise?"  
  
"So she can become a servant to Orsino."  
  
"Why does she do that?"  
  
"Dunno, it doesn't say."  
  
"How does it work out in the end?"  
  
"Well, viola's twin brother.,.,."  
  
"Viola has a brother?"  
  
"YES! And he arrives and falls in love with Olivia and eventually Viola marries Orsino and Olivia marries the brother Sebastian."  
  
"Oh right, is that it then?"  
  
"There's a sub-plot but that's different. It has Sir Toby and Sir Andrew playing a joke on Malvolio."  
  
"Sounds complicated."  
  
At that moment Mr. Walker came in and gestured for us all to come over to the front and sit down. We did. Mr. Walker clapped his hands and began his welcoming speech about the play and commitment as actors. When he finished he told us that, he said that anyone who wanted to do scenery should put his or her name on the list and leave. The crowd dramatically thinned and about thirty of us were left to audition for characters.  
  
At that moment Matt and Jeff burst through the door.  
  
"Sorry we're late," said Matt.  
  
"Acting or technical"  
  
"Acting"  
  
"You're in luck, take a seat." Matt sat down next to me.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi, I didn't know you were into acting." I said. He shrugged.  
  
"Just something I like to do."  
  
He was brilliant at it as well! As soon as he finished the first line of his script it was obvious he'd get the part, he was Orsino, down to a tee. Wow.  
  
************  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATT WAS AT THE AUDITIONS!"  
  
I held the phone away from my ear and desperately tried to stop my ears from ringing.  
  
"You heard." She HAD heard if her shouting had been anything to go by. It was me that was likely to never hear anything again on account of her deafening me just now.  
  
"I bet this is to do with Nikki, she'll want to steal Matt from me. He won't want me!!!"  
  
I thought, "Well he certainly won't if you carry on like this." At least I thought that I thought I thought it. If the frosty silence Trish was giving me was anything to go by I'd said it out loud.  
  
"WHAT!" Trish exploded. I couldn't help myself,  
  
"Yes Trish Mr. Walker organised this production JUST so every other girl in this school could get a shot at Matt and the headmaster's in on it and it was all my idea and everyone at the auditions is laughing at you behind your back!"  
  
Trish said, "Now you're being stupid."  
  
I said, "No Trish YOU'RE being stupid. Wise up or lose out!"  
  
Then I slammed the phone down. 


	5. Life can be so embarrassing!

Author's note: Thanks to all the lovely people who wished me a happy birthday! Your names on the cast list are your pen names (let's suspend reality for a moment and say they are your real names) and you're all in! Hope you like this chappie! Oh and Kazzaxtreme? You're in this one.  
  
***********  
  
When I met Daisy outside my house to walk to school the next morning she asked me,  
  
"So how's Trish?"  
  
I sighed, I told her about last nights phone call. She grinned. "Uh-Oh! There's gonna be hell to pay today, the ice queen is bound to give you the silent treatment!"  
  
"I don't care," I said. " I'm not talking to her"  
  
Daisy saluted me.  
  
***********  
  
When we reached the school it was 9:08, We were supposed to be there by ten to nine.  
  
"We're late!" I announced. "We'll get into trouble" There's a prefect who stands at the entrance to school with the 'late book' If you're late you get a detention. No big deal right? Wrong! "I'm meeting Matt and the others for pizza after school! I can't have detention!" I cried.  
  
"Damn! I forgot! I'm going too!" exclaimed Daisy  
  
We looked desperately at each other.  
  
"I have a plan!" I said.  
  
**********  
  
"OUCH! AMY! Watch it!"  
  
"You watch it! You nearly kicked me in the face"  
  
Allow me to explain our situation. We were trying to take an alternative route into school. Through the window in the girls toilets actually. Daisy was on my shoulders trying to get through, and then she was going to pull me up.  
  
"OW!" Daisy finally got through the window and, by the sound of it, landed in the sink.  
  
Daisy stood up on the sink and lowered her hand down to me. She pulled me up and soon we were both standing on the bathroom floor.  
  
"There!" I said, "That wasn't so hard!"  
  
At that moment the door opened and Matt Hardy walked in.  
  
"Holy shit! What're you two doing in here!"  
  
Daisy put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom"  
  
"This is the guy's bathroom"  
  
"WHAT!" Daisy and I looked at each other. I was about to die of embarrassment when Matt spoke.  
  
"How did you not know it was the guy's bathroom."  
  
"We came in through the window," I said  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I explained. Matt laughed.  
  
"We'd better go," said Daisy, seizing my arm and dragging me out of the room. Just as we were coming out a girl from our Maths class walked by.  
  
"Hi Kazza!" I squeaked. Kazza looked from the door sign, to daisy, to me.  
  
"I don't even wanna know!"  
  
****************  
  
At Break, Chloe ran up to me bubbling.  
  
"They've put up the cast list for Twelfth Night! Wanna go look?"  
  
We dashed over to it and read it.  
  
Cast list  
  
Viola: Amy Dumas  
  
Orsino: Matthew Hardy  
  
Olivia: Chloe Johnson  
  
Sebastian: Jeffrey Hardy  
  
Marvolio: Francis Adams ("THAT asshole!" yelled Chloe)  
  
Sir Toby: Adam Copeland  
  
Sir Andrew: Jason Reso  
  
Maria: Shannon Moore. ("Shannon's playing a GIRL!" I exclaimed)  
  
Captain: Chris Irvine  
  
****************  
  
The pizza place  
  
****************  
  
Matt, Jeff, Chloe, Daisy and I all sat crowded around a table at 'Harriet's pizza place'. We were all laughing since Matt had just finished recounting the 'bathroom' episode. Jeff and Chloe were whispering to each other and giggling. A waiter came over.  
  
"Hello, I'm Luke Bannon, May I take your order?"  
  
After a moment of conference we ordered two pizzas with everything except green peppers and anchovies. Before they arrived I very nearly lost my appetite,  
  
Trish walked into the pizza place flanked by whom I presumed was her latest conquest. It was the bouncer from the Spangled orb, a night-club on the high street. He was huge and muscled. I think his name was Brock something, Lesnar, Brock Lesnar. It looked like they were coming in our direction and I froze. Matt wasn't looking in their direction but he must have felt me stiffen because he slipped his arm around me and asked if I was Ok.  
  
Trish took one look at Matt with his arm around me and gave me a look or pure contempt. She mouthed the words, "I'll get you" Before leaving to another table, arm in arm with her new boyfriend. I relaxed and turned to Matt, "I'm fine" He didn't look too convinced but the pizzas arrived so he didn't have time to question me.  
  
A/N: Feedback please!!! Pretty please? 


	6. Life Can be threatened

Author's Note: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry to all those people I forgot to put in the play after they wished me a happy birthday! I hope to make it up to you by putting you in the school newspaper crew next chapter or the pizza place staff. Sorry! (And my Birthday was 2nd Feb Melissa. Isn't that freaky!)  
  
*************  
  
I suddenly didn't feel like pizza anymore.  
  
Trish was still glaring at me from the other side of the restaurant and it gave me a crawling feeling inside my stomach. The queasiness from that and the over-powering smell of ooey-gooey pizza was too much for me to bear. I stood up shakily.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!" I announced, Chloe stood up and grabbed a slice of Pizza.  
  
"I'll come with you!" She said. I smiled shakily at her, glad that I wouldn't have to face the treacherous Trish and her Ice-glare by myself. We headed over to the bathroom by a route that unfortunately took us right by Trish and the muscle-bound freak that could most likely tear me limb from limb. I held my breath as we walked past hoping against hope that I would get by all limbs intact. Slowly, cautiously, I walked by them until I was standing In front of the Lady's room. Just as I allowed myself to breathe out, It happened.  
  
"Oops!"  
  
I heard Chloe's exclamation and spun around to she that she had dropped her slice of pizza of Trish's pristine white dress. Garish red tomato sauce, Bold yellow peppers and gooey pepperoni discolouring the perfect white. I looked from Trish's livid face to Chloe's miffed one.  
  
"MY DRESS!" Yelled Trish Incredulously.  
  
"My Pizza!" Chloe cried. "That was my pizza!"  
  
Brock Lesnar stood up and made a move towards Chloe who, still mourning her pizza, was unaware of him.  
  
"CHLOE!!!" I yelled. "LOOK OUT!" Chloe spun around just in time to duck a punch from Brock. She jumped back and grabbed a chair, which she held up at him in defence. Brock let out an animalistic growl and swiped the chair from her hands. Chloe squeaked and jumped backwards again. Jeff ran over and stood between Brock and Chloe.  
  
"Brock man, Back off!" He ordered. Brock snarled at him.  
  
"No fucking way man! That bitch is MINE!"  
  
Jeff blinked. "What did you call her?"  
  
"B. I. T. C. H. got it?"  
  
He was cut off by Jeff punching him.  
  
Jeff got in three or four punches before Brock got one back. They struggled back and forth for a while before Brock got the upper hand and started beating on Jeff. Matt and some other guys tried to break it up but the two kept fighting. On and on until Brock got Jeff by the throat and tried to strangle him.  
  
"JEFF!" I yelled. Someone in the restaurant was calling the police and others were crowding around to watch the fight. I found it sickening how they could watch this, unaffected when I was on the verge screaming, or crying, or possibly both.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
I jerked my head up at hearing the crash that echoed throughout the restaurant. I Saw Brock, facing the shattered glass front of the building, I saw Trish looking shocked. When I dared look outside I saw Jeff lying on the sidewalk surrounded by broken glass.  
  
"Oh my God!" I heard someone gasp.  
  
Brock was still standing by the window with a vacant expression on his face. He turned to face Chloe, an evil glint in his eyes. Chloe was glaring back at him. Then suddenly, without warning, she drew her foot back and kicked Brock right in the grapefruits.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!" Brock Screamed. Chloe was looking rather pleased with herself.  
  
A waitress ran forward looking aghast. From her name tag I knew her name was 'Kandi' Whether that was her real name or not I didn't know. And in the circumstances, I really didn't care.  
  
"I've dialled 911." She announced. "The Ambulance will be here soon I hope. Does he need medical treatment as well?" She said Indicating Brock who was now a gruesome shade of purple and clutching his, er, injured section.  
  
"Jesus Chloe." I muttered to myself. "How hard did you hit him?"  
  
I looked at Chloe, who was now outside and kneeling down by Jeff. I felt someone take my hand in theirs and looked over my right shoulder to see Matt standing by me.  
  
"How could something like this happen?" he said. "This was supposed to be fun!"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Why do things like this always happen to me!" I looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Has something like this happened before?"  
  
"Just bad things in general."  
  
I would have asked him to elaborate but at that moment the paramedics drew up outside and we Matt ran over to them to see what they had to say about Jeff. I was left standing by myself, wondering how everything could have gone wrong so fast.  
  
A/N: Crikey! This fic is getting kind of violent! I'd better put the rating up! If you review I'll give you a cookie! 


	7. Life can up and down faster than a sugar...

Author's note: Hello to Jeff's favourite skittle! She is in the next chapter as one of the school newspaper writers. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it might be a bit rushed because I want to finish it before Buffy starts! Bye bye and Happy Reading.  
  
************  
  
1 Hour later  
  
************  
  
Matt, Daisy, Chloe and I sat in the hospital waiting room. The Doctor had told us that Jeff was going to be Ok, but he needed stitches and a check for a concussion. After he'd had them we were allowed to go and see him.  
  
Matt kept getting up, walking around in circles and then sitting down again. He kept looking towards the door as if he was thinking of running away.  
  
"Matt?" I asked. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I hate hospitals." He replied.  
  
"Why? Did something happen?"  
  
"My Mom died in a hospital. Brain Tumour" he said sadly. I gasped.  
  
"Oh Matt I'm Sorry! I had no idea!" I cried. He looked at me.  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell, broken only by a Doctor approaching us and telling us that we could see Jeff now. We walked over to his room in total silence.  
  
Matt spoke first. "Hey Jeffo how ya feelin'?"  
  
"I've been better." Jeff replied with a smile. Then he winked at us "They gave me Morphine!"  
  
"Oh No!" Groaned Matt. Jeff started Laughing hysterically.  
  
"Yeppers, so I'm feeling happy!"  
  
We all laughed and Joked until a nurse came in to shoo us all out, Jeff had to stay overnight 'for observations'.  
  
Outside, Matt turned to me and said,  
  
"Amy, I know you probably want to get home but do you have a few minutes?"  
  
"I was supposed to be sleeping over at Daisy's," I said. "So I've got all night."  
  
"I think there's a Starbucks near here, you want a coffee?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
*************  
  
Matt and I sat In Starbucks, drinking coffee and talking. We talked about School, friends, Trish and the play. We skated around the whole subject of what had happened earlier, it was clear that neither of us wanted to talk about it. We paid for our coffees and headed for the door. It was then that Matt turned to me and said,  
  
"Amy-do-you-want-to-go-to-the-cinema-with-me?" He said it so fast It took me a minute to realise what he'd said. He must have been unnerved by my hesitation because he started gabbling, "Of-course-its-no-pressure-you- don't-have-"  
  
"Yes" I interrupted  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to!" Matt grinned.  
  
"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
Then he gave me a shy kiss on the cheek and left, I headed back to my house, repressing my strong urge to do cartwheels.  
  
Author's note: Kind of short but two important plot events take place. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Harriet  
  
xxx 


	8. Life, that's spelt with an L!

Author's note: Very sorry about the lack of update. I've been revising and doing my homework polishes Halo .Homework that back-logs as far back as January. Halo vanishes Damn, but I am back my readers because I love you all! (I've slotted my personal 'thinking is a dangerous hobby' theory into this chappie and it's only an opinion so people no flippin' e-mail! Unless it is a nice e-mail then send it!)  
  
******************  
  
"He never!!!"  
  
"He did!"  
  
"He NEVER!!!"  
  
"He did"  
  
"He-"  
  
"DAISY!!! He asked me out to the cinema OK?!"  
  
"He never!"  
  
I sighed and shoved Daisy's pillow over my head. We were both sat in her room in our PJs since I was sleeping over. I'd told Daisy what had happened and she'd spent the last five minutes making shocked faces and yelling "He never." I felt a sudden pang for Trish. Yes she was a manipulative cow with no appreciation for others but she was my FRIEND, we had grown up together and I KNEW that there was a better reason than Trish for Daisy and I never being soul sisters. Daisy was starting to annoy me and I wished I could be having this conversation with Trish instead.  
  
I must have looked deep in thought because Daisy nudged me and asked me what was wrong, I told her that I was thinking.  
  
"Dangerous hobby!" she commented. I raised my eyebrows. "I'm SERIOUS!" she defended. "Just think, there's a situation that has been fine for years and you've never given much thought to. Well you start thinking about it and find little problems, which you blow up into bigger problems and you get paranoid and POOF! The whole situation is ruined just because you thought too much. Ignorance is bliss Amy, don't think!"  
  
I laughed, then thought for a moment. Was I thinking too much about this friendship problem? I'd never given it much thought before and it was always fine. Was I finding faults with our friendship just because. . . Daisy's right I thought, thinking is a dangerous hobby.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Daisy.  
  
I looked at her trying to smile, "Nothing." Daisy gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Ok, once more with LESS feeling!"  
  
I shrugged. "Just everything that happened today."  
  
"With Jeff?"  
  
"and Trish"  
  
"Trish? SHE started the whole thing!"  
  
"I know, but, I feel confused. She's supposed to. . . WE'RE supposed to be friends. I don't know. Earlier today I was just laughing and thinking Trish was a stupid bitch. Everything was clear for a moment and I knew Trish was no good and a stupid cow. Now. . ."  
  
"You're having doubts?" asked Daisy. I nodded. "It's the thinking." She said. "I told you it was a dangerous hobby!"  
  
I laughed and chucked a pillow at her. We had a quick pillow fight and then I went to sleep.  
  
******************************  
  
The next day  
  
******************************  
  
Today was a Saturday and Daisy and I were back at my house (5 seconds walk from hers) deciding on what I was going to wear on my cinema date with Matt. Have you ever found that however good your wardrobe is, when you have a date, you don't like ANY of the clothes you own at all? Well that's how I was feeling. I had also decided that I looked awful, EVERWHERE. My hair looked horribly limp and my skin was dull. I peered Scrutinously in the mirror, wondering how I could never have noticed how icky I looked. I turned to Daisy to ask her opinion.  
  
"You look fine" She told me before I had uttered a word.  
  
"How did you know what I was going to say?"  
  
"Because you had that 'How do I look' look"  
  
"Look-look?"  
  
"Nevermind, you look great Ames. How long 'til you meet Matt?"  
  
"Half an hour, minus 10 minutes walk. WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!" I whined.  
  
"Honey, you look fine."  
  
"I CLASH!" I shrieked looking down at my green pants and Pink shirt with yellow bubble writing.  
  
"Oh, I thought that was the point."  
  
"No, the point was that everything else I owned was creased or in the laundry or too hot or too cold or too. SOMETHING!"  
  
"Amy, calm down or you'll have a seizure. Here." Daisy said handing me my favourite black jeans and a black cropped T-shirt with a red heart and the words "Heart stealer" on it.  
  
"Black on Black?" I queried. Daisy nodded. "It's fine Ames. Now put it on before I boot your ass out of that window!"  
  
I pulled them on and studied my reflection. Not too bad. I turned to Daisy.  
  
"You look FINE dammit!" she cried.  
  
"I haven't even said anything yet!" I retorted. Daisy grinned.  
  
"You don't have to, I'm an incredibly sensitive caring person with an almost uncanny talent to sense over peoples emotions. Plus you had that look on your face."  
  
"The look-look?" I queried.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Daisy?" I started, teasing, "How do I - argh"  
  
Daisy had thrown a pillow at me.  
  
A/N: More soon! IF you review. 


	9. Life, Love life, I love life

Author's note: Thanks to Louise who got me to write this. Sorry to the rest of you for the delay. Cookie for Kandi although 7 months have passed since I promised her one. Hope you're still reading Kandi! ************  
  
It's a five minute walk to the cinema which is a whole five minutes to have mass amounts of doubts and second, third and eighteenth thoughts. Thoughts, which are making me, want to turn around and run straight back home again. Or run straight to Mexico. Thoughts that make me REALLY not want to go through with this. Or one thought in particular.  
  
"What if this all goes wrong and we can't even be friends any more"  
  
That thought was giving me a strong urge to keep walking once I got to the cinema - keep walking over to the other side of town where Trish lived and.. And.. And then I don't know what I'd do next. . . reason one of many why that was a stupid plan. Reason two being that I really wanted to go out with Matt. Reason three being that the second I set foot on the cinema patio I hear Matt yell,  
  
"Amy!!! Hi!!!"  
  
I quickly spun around and faced him.  
  
"HI!"  
  
"You look great!"  
  
"Thanks" I felt myself blush and hoped that he wouldn't notice. "What film are we seeing?"  
  
Matt looked lost for a second before replying - "Er. . . I don't know. There's uh - Pirates of the Caribbean, Underworld and Jeepers creepers two."  
  
He looked at me - waiting for my decision - but I was transfixed. Staring back at him. And . . . if I wasn't mistaken . . . getting closer to each other . . .  
  
We were snapped out of our trance b the "Clack" Of a 'closed sign being hung at the cinema ticket booth.  
  
"Huh?" I queried "I thought the cinema was open tonight"  
  
"Closed due to technical failure" Matt read aloud. "Damn"  
  
I suddenly shivered - partly because of the cold - part because of nerves. No movie. So what would we do now. Go home? Go for a walk? The thought of taking a walk alone with Matt made me feel tingly. A "walk" on a date wasn't taking a walk. . . it was two people. . . alone together. . . in moonlit cycle paths. . . OH GOD!!! I had to stop worrying about all this I didn't even know if he really liked me. . .  
  
"We could take a walk. . ." Matt said.  
  
Damn you. I thought. Out of all the possibilities you had to pick that one. Just say no. I told myself. You're nervous, you're not ready. . .  
  
"Ok" came a voice that I only later recognised was my own.  
  
Damn me. I completely lack all semblance of self control.  
  
*********  
  
Ten minutes later we're walking down a rough track that Matt says leads near his house. It's all trees bathed in moonlight and glistening puddles on the ground.  
  
Damn you "Rough track" you had to be all romantic didn't you.  
  
"I think that there's a little café down here," Matt tells me. "It's open late"  
  
"Fine - sounds cool." I say. Half wanting to stay in romance-ville and half wanting to freak out and run screaming back home from fear. "I like cafés!"  
  
'I like cafes?' God I am such a dork. 'I like cafés?' that was so lame. Why can't I be Cool or cute or sexy. I have to say dorky things like 'I like cafés'  
  
God how could I have ever thought Matt liked me.  
  
I'm such a dork.  
  
I'm such a loser.  
  
I'm going to grow old alone and have 18 cats.  
  
"Hey" Matt says "Are you Ok?"  
  
And just like that I regain my senses and calm down.  
  
"Yeah," I say - " so where's this café then?"  
  
*******  
  
Ten minutes later we're sitting opposite each other in the little Café called "Kandi's" Matt's talking avidly about his family - his Dad and brother. His favourite TV shows, Wrestling and that 70's show. And mostly about his dream to wrestle. He says he'll train me if I want.  
  
While he's saying all this he's leaning in closer and closer to me. I realise with a jolt that I'm leaning in closer to him too. Suddenly romantic music starts playing - I have a sudden flash of "Oh-My-God-we're- in-a-corny-romance-film-and-that'- the-soundtrack-kicking -in" when I notice Chloe and Daisy shovelling coins into the jukebox that sat in the corner. They've seen us, and from what I can tell from their giggling they think that what they're doing is 100% hilarious.  
  
I could slap them both.  
  
Matt still hasn't seen them and I try to ignore them. I can't believe they followed me! Ok, maybe they didn't and this is a coincidence but I'm still mad at them.  
  
Matt, on the other hand, laughs at the music which is rapidly creating a very different atmosphere.  
  
"That's fitting" he says.  
  
"How come?" I ask. . . my heart thudding.  
  
And then. . .  
  
And then. . .  
  
The impossible happens. . .  
  
And he leans across the table and kisses me.  
  
***************  
  
Author's note: Ok - If I get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter on Monday! That's NEXT Monday - not in 3 months time ok. Please please please review. 


	10. Twisted life, twisted lies

Author's note: Thanks to skitto and Louise who got me to write this. sorry it's been so long, I WILL finish this fic and not give up, so stay tuned.  
  
**************  
  
And then. . . and then . . . the impossible happens . . . and he leans across the table and kisses me.  
  
**************  
  
Fireworks explode in my head, my lips and everywhere else until my very SOUL is alive with burning passion at that wonderful moment when Matt's lips press against mine.  
  
I think it's possibly the best moment of my life.  
  
I think it IS the best moment of my life  
  
And then. . . I KNOW it's the best moment of my life.  
  
Matt finally pulls away from me and our first kiss is over, and yet I can't take my eyes off his. Chocolatey brown depths swirl in front of me so close I can't tell who's eyes are really swimming, his or mine. Probably mine because I feel I could cry here and now.  
  
Matt's hands are still either side of my face and he seems reluctant to move them, or speak. There's a silence hanging in the air that's growing uneasy as the seconds tick by. Eventually Matt pulls away from me and sinks back into his seat looking dejected. It's at that moment that I compel myself to speak.  
  
"Matt. . ."  
  
He doesn't look at me, I feel my insides clench up.  
  
"Matt. . . look at me."  
  
He does, slowly and cautiously.  
  
"Matt . . ." I want to tell him how I feel, but then I decide to show him instead.  
  
And then we're kissing again.  
  
And this time when we pull away we're both smiling.  
  
************  
  
The next day Jeff is released from hospital and we all congregate around Matt and Jeff's house to welcome him back. Daisy, Chloe, Matt and I decide to hang a "welcome back" banner over the door but the only banner we can find reads "Happy New year 1983!"  
  
We hang it up anyway. I'm sure Jeff will appreciate it.  
  
Jeff finally arrives home, driven by his dad, at eleven o clock. Chloe immediately runs to him and kisses him as we all look on and laugh. Matt slides his arm around me and for a perfect moment everything is how it should be.  
  
"A party for me!!!" Jeff exclaims when he sees the decorations - "Ok - where are the presents!"  
  
We all laugh again as matt tells a crestfallen Jeff that there are no presents. Then we play music and dance all afternoon.  
  
****************  
  
Then, the next day at school, something's changed.  
  
Everywhere I go people stare at me oddly.  
  
Then I realise its not "oddly" its in contempt. . . I start wondering desperately what I did to upset everybody so badly. Then trish, in floods of tears and surrounded by a large crowd of people, appears before my eyes and the people comforting her turn and glare at me.  
  
Then I realise.  
  
Oh my god! Trish has told everyone HER side of the story! Or rather her VERSION!  
  
I grabbed a girl from Science "Louise? What's going on?"  
  
She looks at me.  
  
"Trish told us how you stole her boyfriend and got her friend Brock locked up! And to top it all your stupid friend Chloe ruined her dress with pizza! I don't know how you've got the nerve to show your face around here anymore"  
  
Louise walks away as I stand in utter shock. Trish is a bitch.  
  
************  
  
I meet Daisy, Chloe and Matt in the canteen at lunch to find out they were subjected to the same torture as me - so evidenced when we get food thrown at us during lunch hour. Trish is playing the victim with fake tears and tantrums and everyone is falling for it hook, line and sinker.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asks Chloe, ducking some mashed potato.  
  
I just sit and sulk, astonished that someone who was my best friend a week prior could be doing this to me now. Then I have an idea - "wait for me guys" I say as they depart to seventh period.  
  
Then I sneak off and knock on the door marked "school paper"  
  
**************  
  
Author's note: Ow! That sounds crappy even to me when I read it. What did you guys think? 


	11. Life story

Ol

Author's note: It's been nearly two and a half years since I updated, but I finally read it all again and got chapter 11 bashed out... hope someone out there is still reading.

"Argh! Come on Darren, for me?" I plead, trying not to look ridiculous as I wield last week's copy of the school newspaper threateningly. "Just tell _our_ side of things and that lot out there," I shot a glare towards the door, "will leave us alone. Honestly, I can't _believe_ they listened to Trish over us!"

Darren looks at me like he's contemplating a speedy escape via the ceiling skylight. "Er...well...I'd _like_ to help but...well you saw what happened to the last guy who crossed Brock Lesnar."

"Yes! I did! And that's why you can't let Trish fool everyone into thinking her and Brock are the victims here!"

Darren sinks lower in his chair, watching the newspaper in my hand warily. "I..I'd like to help you guys, Amy. But Trish's dad is my dad's boss... I can't risk it."

"But I can." Darren raises an eyebrow and looks at me warily.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll write it. I'll take the fall, it'll be worth it to tell the truth." I babble. "Please, Darren, you have to let me."

Darren bites his lip and looks at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Amy, but I can't help you."

I curse under my breath, clearly this 'asking nicely' business isn't very effective. Oh well, time for plan B.

"Oh, I think you can." I tell him, narrowing my eyes. "Because if you don't, I might be forced to tell Daisy, you know my friend Daisy, don't you?-" I lower my voice, "I might just let slip to Daisy what Chloe and I walked in on you and Madeline Lewis doing at the Spring Dance. Madeline's boyfriend is the state junior karate champion, isn't he? Oh dear, he might not be too happy with you.."

"Wait!" Darren pales. "I'll do it, I'll let you run your story."

I grin. "Thanks Dar, knew I could count on you."

Feeling rather pleased with myself, I turn and leave the school newspaper office, for once rather glad of the fact that I was best friends with the biggest gossip and chatterbox in the entire school.

The only thing that keeps me sane throughout the say is the thought that by tomorrow everyone will know the truth. Although, I discover, this knowledge is little comfort when your Maths class decide to avenge 'poor little Trish' by throwing paper aeroplanes at you for the ENTIRE lesson. Matt isn't there to tell them to bugger off, so I do it myself and get ignored. Then Trish pipes up with 'It means so much that you're all on my side, I know who my real friends are now.' I pretend to vomit.

Throughout the day it feels increasingly like Lunchtime will NEVER arrive and as a result the moment the bell rings at the end of fourth period, I jump up and punch the air, earning myself some strange looks from my classmates. I ignore them all and run the the canteen to find Chloe, Daisy and Matt and tell them what I've done.

Ten minutes later, after using four plastic trays to make myself a shield for the random bits of food that kept being thrown at our table, I am finally able to tell the others what I've managed to do.

"Brilliant!" exclaims Daisy. "She deserves it, the evil bitch."

Chloe nods in agreement. "Her and Brock need to pay for what they did to Jeff."

Matt doesn't say anything for a while, just sits and smiles. When he finally does respond, his words are my favourite of all.

"Amy? Have I told you recently that you're amazing?"

After Lunch, I skip last period and head straight home to write my article – Darren had told me that if I wanted it in tomorrow's paper it had to me emailed to him by four in the afternoon, which gave me about two hours to write down everything that had happened between Trish and I in the past few days.

I head straight to my bedroom when I get home and switch on my computer. After staring at blank screen for what feels like an eternity, I begin to type.

_My name is Amy Dumas, and this is the story of my so called 'life'._

_A week ago, everything was, by my standards at least, fine. True, I was single and my best friend treated me like crap but there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. Then, suddenly, everything was brilliant. I had a boyfriend, I was in the school play and I finally had friends who appreciated me._

_Then Trish happened..._

_A/N_

Review? Please? I need to know if anyone is actually still reading this.


End file.
